Musical OneShots
by NeverInLove.AlwaysInLust
Summary: Multi couple musical oneshot fics to hopefully aide me in curing my writer's block. Hopefully you enjoy and I am horrible at summaries, so please don't judge by that alone. Enjoy! Review!


So basically while I suffer from writer's block on my other story, I decided to write a one-shot song fic. I am thinking of maybe writing a series of them just until my writer's block for my main story is cleared up. Idk, maybe even keep them going after that lol. Hope you enjoy. I will reveal the song at the end of the fiction.

**Z**ach's eyes scanned the darkness of the prison yard, taking in his surroundings from the top of the tower where he kept watch. The night was calm, and as peaceful as it coul be with walkers still hanging around the fence. The crisp wind surrounding him was filled with the sound of crickets that were nestled safely within the fences. He breathed out a long sigh and leaned on his elbows against the balcony walls. A shadow below caught his eye, and he zeroed in, putting his hand to his gun. His hand froze just above it and dropped to his side when he saw the long blonde hair flowing behind the person rushing hurriedly across the yard.

Tilting his head, he watched as she approached one of the cars, leaning against it. Another shadow came out from behind the bus beside it, walking up to the beauty against the car... his car. He watched as the shadow wrapped their arms around her, pulling her in close. A lump formed in his throat and a sick feeling dropped into his stomach. He watched as the girl opened the back door to the car and pulled the other figure by the hand into the car. The door shut, the sound echoing through the empty silence and pounding in his ears. He turned from the balcony edge and robotically let his feet carry him.

Crossing the yard, he quietly crept towards the car that contained the two dark shadows. He watched from the shadows as the girl slid her dress off, noticing her fingers shake slightly. The other figure leaned in and kissed her neck, causing her head to drop back and a barely audible gasp to leak from the cracked window. Crossing his arms, Zach watched as her fingers danced across the other figure's back, leaving visible scratches all over it. The sight of the jagged lines that decorated the other figures back sickened him, his eyes dropping to the ground to avoid the sight.

He looked back up to see her back to him now, the muscles in her shoulders flexing as she gripped the back of the two seats between them. The sweat rolled off of her skin, causing her to glisten and glow in the moonlight. He watched as she lifted herself off of the other person and bit his bottom lip in anger as she slid back down. She threw her head back, her eyes opening to see him standing there watching her. He watched as she scrambled off of her lover and pulled her dress up to cover herself. Zach threw the door to the car open and shook his head, looking directly into her blue eyes. He could see the nervousness and shame pass across her features, taking the innocence right out of her face.

"Zach, I-"

He held his hand up and shook his head. "I'm not hearing it," he said, "But since I have the attention now, let me go ahead and see if I can figure this out. You decided I wasn't enough for you? You wanted a little something on the side and he was just the one to give it to you?"

"No, Zach please. It's not like that," she stammered, her eyes filling with tears, "I just... I needed this, and you are always so focused on your needs, I just... I needed to focus on mine for once. You never listened to me when I tried to get you to help me with mine, and he would."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest again. "Your needs? You seemed pretty fulfilled every time we were together."

"I faked it!" she exclaimed, her body still shielding the other person from his view. He saw a hand reach up and pull on the seat, lifting the lover into his line of sight. Daryl Dixon sat behind Beth, his chest resting on her back.

Zack shook his head in disbelief as he took in the scene before him. He turned on heel and walked off, leaving the girl he loved and the man she decided on behind. "Hope he's worth it," he yelled back to them, flipping a bird before walking out of the front gate and into the woods outside.

Well, hope it's decent. This is for Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. Obviously lol. Leave me lots of reviews, and as always, I do not own Walking Dead or any of the characters in it. Yep yep yep! Love you All!


End file.
